Dominate me
by Alrye
Summary: “Fine, I'll prove I can be quiet for anything.” “Anything? So that means I can do anything to try to make you scream out? Anything right?” What started off as simple a challenged ended in pain, torture, and love. Rated M for a good reason. R&R.


Summary: "Fine, I'll prove I can be quite for ANYTHING

Summary: "Fine, I'll prove I can be quite for anything." "Anything? So that means I can do anything to try to make you scream out? Anything right?" What started off as simple challenged ended in pain torture and love. Rated M for a good reason. R&R.

Alrye: Hello everyone! Now this is a thank you fic to a very special friend of mine! She's helped me a lot with Shiroi Taiyoo and what was suppose to be a nice fic turned into this because something happened and I was, and still am pissed.

Bloodhoarder: That's right! Now I helped write this fic and I have to say that if you have an issue with what we write, then why in god's name are you reading this? Nothing pisses me off more than some pompous asshole leaving a nasty review just because you are against it.

Alrye: And on that note, review, flame, do what you want at the end of this fic, but I am telling you now, if you are nasty to me or my friends, expect a very nasty reply back, I don't mess around when it comes to people with no talent degrading those who do.

B and A: But anyway, Muffin234, this is for you BABE!! –Both glomp Muffin and huggle her- Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: We don't own squat but the plot (What plot?) and the methods being used, but other than that we can only dream of ever owning Naruto…

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, language, bondage and kinky abuse. Be ware of two sadistic, and one pissed, authoresses.

XxXxXxX

Naruto gulped audibly; to say he was scared shitless would have been the biggest understatement of a lifetime. He was nearly in panic mode, scared blue eyes searching for any type of exit out of the situation he inadvertently put himself in.

As of the moment he was currently tied up to a bed, facedown, in nothing but his birthday suit, and no, not the one Tsunade-bachan lent him either. The one that gave any who were to witness a good clear view of his nicely toned unblemished sun-kissed skin.

A tantalizing view of his golden body; rippling muscles that were stretched taut with the need to escape. The long sinuous back tapering into a nice firm ass, that grew out into to firm looking legs, slender ankles and ending in slender feet. A very pretty view indeed, especially to the one who currently stood over him.

Sasuke chuckled, it wasn't one of those could natured ones; it was one of those oh-boy-you're-really-really-screwed-literally, laughs; dark, cruel and maniacal. Just thinking about how they both got into this situation was very pleasing and amusing on his part at least.

_Flashback_

_"Oh yeah teme!" Screamed the blonde haired teen._

_They had been arguing for about two hours after sparring for about three hours. They were at the moment, standing in front each other, staring the other down intensely. One's face was showing with a cute childish anger, while the other showed nothing but smugness. They had been arguing about Naruto's lack of quietness, which would probably get him killed someday._

_"Yes...dobe...you couldn't keep your voice down for ANYTHING...you're just too loud and obnoxious. It's a given, really." Replied the ravenette, slightly smirking at the other's antics; the fool was playing right into his trap._

_Now was the time to make that dobe his little pet._

_"Oh yeah!" Fired off Naruto._

_"Didn't we just establish this? I said yes, which makes your answer redundant and unnecessary." Sasuke pointed out with another smug smirk gracing his pale face._

_"Fine then, I'll prove I can be quite for ANYTHING!" Naruto foolishly challenged the ravenette; sparking his interests with the word 'anything.'_

_"Anything? So that means I can do anything to try to make you scream out? Anything right?"_

_Oh boy. If Sasuke was type to rub his hands together in a very sadistic manner, he would have done just that. But in order to keep his reputation in tack, he stood and smirked ominously at the unsuspecting blonde._

_"Yes, yes, yes...anything." Huffily answered a determined Naruto._

'_I can beat this bastard any day, I won't lose, believe it!'_

_"Good." With that he advanced on the slightly bewildered blonde, who looked quizzically at him._

_"This is all for the sake of our little challenge." Having said that, he quickly reached the blonde and knocked him out._

_"Your tight little ass is mine. And I'll make sure you forget everything except my name as I pound you into my mattress. And I promise you won't walk straight for a year when I'm through with you." He puffed off in a cloud of white smoke with Naruto slung over his shoulder._

_End of Flashback._

And now that he was seeing the blonde tied to his bed with his backside sticking up like that, he was sure that it would turn any heterosexual male, homosexual fast.

Licking his lips, he said, "Now Naruto, this is all in the name of the challenge. I'm going to make you scream all night long."

Naruto started to struggle earnestly now. This is not what he had in mind when he made that challenge with Sasuke. No, he figured that Sasuke would try to make him angry or something to that effect, not tie him to the bed with promises of rape.

Hearing a crack, he tried to turn around to see what that noise was, but was pressed face down into the pillow by a hand.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you, my Naru-chan. You might get hurt, even more than necessary."

The hand let up and Naruto, not one to openly volunteer for pain, was let quaking in fear of what was about to occur

Suddenly the silence was broken by a whistling noise; he was given no time to contemplate what it was before...CRACK!

He bit his lip as he felt the harsh smack of the whip on his tanned ass. It hurt, but he wasn't giving that bastard the satisfaction of letting a scream to leave his lips. He would never break, no matter what happened to him.

'He-he won't win, not this time!' he thought as he tried to keep his breathing even and concentrating his chakra to his backside to heal the pain there.

Sasuke was watching with unconcealed hunger as the red mark appeared on that luscious tan globe of flesh. He could remember many dreams, with him abusing that sweet golden piece of heaven in hundreds of ways. So bringing his whip hand down, he marked the other cheek. Clearly enjoying the torture he inflicted on the blonde.

Satisfied and unable to contain it any longer, he let his hand fall on the heated cheeks, hearing a soft gasp escape the blonde beneath him. Naruto couldn't help it; Sasuke's cool hand soothed the heated flesh of his abused bottom.

"Te-teme… you won't beat me…" he managed to gasp out.

"Hn, we'll see about that dobe." Sasuke growled out darkly in his ear, smirking even bigger as the blonde shuddered in fear and even whined when he took the hilt of the whip and probed his entrance with the cold metal tip.

He stood up and swung the whip forward slowly before snapping his wrist back sharply, the very tip of the whip slicing tanned flesh as Naruto buried his head into the pillow to muffle the cry that escaped his mouth.

"You should be glad you have that demon in you, see you already healed the small cut." Sasuke said, leaning down to lick up the blood that had oozed out onto his thigh from the cut.

He did the same thing again, this time harder and with a longer, deeper cut, enjoying the way the taut muscles convulsed and spasmed under the baby soft flesh. Naruto turned his head to the side as he grunted in pain and took two quick inhales and two quick exhales.

'Kyuubi… help me.' He begged the fox.

"_**Sorry, kitten, but he's got you where he wants you and I can only heal the wounds for now."**_ Said the great demon as he healed the other 12 cuts on the boy's thighs and lower back.

"Look at you, dobe, your nice and wet…" he reached between his legs and lightly flicked the tip of Naruto's half erect cock.

Naruto gasped and tries miserably to swallow his moan but it was too late. Sasuke smirked as he sat on the edge of the bed and licked up all the blood off of his blonde's legs and back.

Once he had cleaned him he kissed a tanned cheek, the red lashing marks were still there, and bit it hard, making Naruto arch and try to squirm away, but because he was tied down so tightly he couldn't move every far.

"St-stop it…" He ground out, but whimpered when he was bit on the other cheek, feeling the bastard suck on the patch of flesh. Kyuubi wasn't healing him anymore; he was on his back looking like he was waiting to be ravished.

'Traitor!' he thought, glad to be distracting himself, if he focused on Kyuubi then he wouldn't make a sound.

"_**You cannot blame me Kit! I've been trapped in here for almost sixteen years with no sex whatsoever! And we both know you are liking this as well! So suck up your blasted pride and let him dominate you!"**_ The fox growled out.

"Ow!" he yelped feeling a sting on his balls.

Sasuke smirked and stood up. "I'll be back dobe, don't go anywhere." He said as he walked away.

Once he heard the door close and could no longer sense Sasuke's presence, Naruto tried to wriggle free. His legs were tied to the bed with hospital restrains and his arms were bond by leather book straps behind his back, just below his shoulder blades.

He sighed as he rolled his shoulders, looking for the weak spots to pop his shoulders lose and free himself but before he could do that, he heard that high pitched whistling sound and felt the harsh sting of the whip against his butt. Every hit was harder than the last and he pushed his face deep into the pillow to sob as he felt it glide between the crack of his ass, but it wasn't painful like the lashing, it felt weird.

"Trying to escape now are we, dobe?" Sasuke asked as he twirled the whip high above his head, spinning it faster and faster, and the pitch getting so high that Naruto was keening loudly for him to stop, and stop he did, but with six painful lashes before he picked up the whip and set it on the night stand.

Naruto was crying; his tears were soaking the pillow as Sasuke sat on the bed; he loved his work, but felt slightly guilty for hurting his beloved little fox. He grabbed an ice cube from the blow he got from the mini fridge in his closet and rubbed it over the welts and black and blue bruises.

Naruto hissed as Sasuke moved the cube over his back and grabbing another one as it melted. Once he had the swelling down, he kissed the abused flesh and then kissed his way up his back and up his neck toward his cheeks.

"You are doing better than I expected, but do you really want this to drag out any longer? You'll end up in the hospital at this rate." He whispered harshly into the blonde's ear, watching him shiver in fear and anticipation.

His plan was working, he'd abuse Naruto until he admitted he loved him and from there he'd make him his. He really didn't want to hurt him anymore, but watching him squirm like a worm was fun, but he'd enjoy it better if he could get him to scream for mercy.

"Te-teme… You-you be put-put to death for this…bachan… will-will kill you… stop... please…" Naruto begged, his vision was warped, but he could still make out those pale thin lips.

"Why, Naruto? Why do you care? I nearly killed you all those years ago, but you still came after me and brought me home." Sasuke asked as the blonde was going limp; he was tired, too tired to even scream if he could just so he could be left alone to sleep.

"Because…Sasuke promised…he would always… be by Naru's side…Sasuke promised…" he passed out.

Sasuke sat there a moment more before he undid the restrains and the straps before he laid the blonde flat on his stomach and took an ointment from his night stand and rubbed it on the light pink flesh, Kyuubi was healing him, but he wanted to aid a bit before he continued…if he continued.

Once he was sure the bruises were almost gone, he slipped a light blue sleeping robe on to his blonde and laid him in his bed before he turned off the lights and sat in his window seat watching him sleep the night away.

'Tomorrow, we shall see if he breaks or not… It hurts when he's in pain, but it kills when I cause it…' he was confusing himself, he was enjoying it, they both were, but Naruto was as stubborn as a mule to admit it, so breaking him was the best way to do it. Smirking he formulated a plan for the next day to get what he wanted from Naruto…

Once again, he awoke in a restrained manner, though this time facing upward, Naruto was almost ready to call it a day. He was tired of being abused already and he suspected that Sasuke was going easy on him as it was. Almost gave up mind you.

If it wasn't for the Uzumaki pride, he'd have been out of there. But no, he had pride and he wasn't going to allow that bastard to win. He had a sneaky suspicion there was an ulterior motive underneath this challenge, as to what it was though, he was at a complete loss.

Sasuke eyed the now awakened blonde, enjoying the breathtaking eyeful he was getting. He was _hard _pressed into giving the blonde a break, but, he couldn't find it in him to stop. He wanted the blonde anyway he could have him, and if he had to torture and force, then so be it. Not that it would be force if the blonde's actions of yesterday were any indication.

"I see you're finally awake dobe...that's good. I couldn't very well continue the challenge with you asleep could I?" Smoothly indicated the Uchiha.

"I'm awake, and I can handle anything you throw at me teme, Believe It!" Responded the furious blonde.

"Oh another challenge...I wouldn't be so hasty in throwing those out like that. Someone might take you up on that offer. I wager you wouldn't walk away from that unscathed. Anyways, shall we resume our activities from yesterday...Hmm...maybe not..." Glibly replied Sasuke, as he calmly made his way over to the bed, and the instruments he had the foresight to lay on the nightstand.

"What are you planning to do teme?" Asked the just a little bit too curious blonde as he struggled to see what Sasuke was picking up.

"Oh you know, a little bit of this, and a little bit of that. Now you may not speak, however, feel free to scream at anytime. Anytime at all." Commanded the raven as he stepped even closer to the bed.

He made his way around the bed until he had a perfect view of Naruto's entrance that lay between his opened legs. Deciding that preparing the dobe was out of the question in this challenge, he brought the edge of the vibrator in his hand, up to the pink ring of flesh.

Naruto bit his lip to stop the gasp that tried to escape his throat as Sasuke pressed the oblong object against his small orifice. Without further ado, Sasuke shoved it in hard. Making Naruto tear up and bite his lip even harder, drawing forth red liquid from the fresh wound. He had never felt this type of pain before. It felt as if he were being split in two.

Sasuke watched avidly, as the ridged flesh greedily if not reluctantly swallowed the vibrator into its depth. To say it was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen in his life, was an understatement; a major understatement.

Looking up at the pain-filled, teary azure globes staring back at him, he once again felt a pang of guilt at the pain he caused his little kitsune, but it was necessary towards his goal. Continuing with his ministrations, he turned the vibrator on. Again watching and hearing the soft sighs that escaped Naruto, as the vibrator hummed all along its length inside of the writhing blonde.

Naruto tried to escape the pain, by trying to force the vibrator out with the muscles of his insides, but to no avail. It only seemed to serve in causing more pain. His legs which were tied down, struggled in vain to be released. His only thoughts were to escape the unwanted intrusion.

Watching once again in fascination, Sasuke noticed that the blonde, who undoubtedly was feeling pain, was beginning to be stimulated by this torture, which was noticeable because of the semi-hard erection, sprouted by the blonde.

"_Kyuubi please, please, make it stop...Please!" _Internally pleaded the blonde teen.

_**"Sorry kit. There really isn't much I can do. And honestly haven't we gone over this before. We both know that you want this, have wanted this for many, many moons. Really, it isn't going to be that bad. Believe me, Uchiha-brat wants this just as much as you do. I'll heal your wounds, but other than that, I would really like to be laid."**_

_"Dammit, you are absolutely no help at all!" _Screamed the blonde inside his head.

He really should have been paying attention to his surroundings instead of arguing with Kyuubi, because Sasuke had something else planned, something that was sure to make the blonde scream his name. Or just to plain scream for that matter.

He pulled the toy out a bit, wincing ever-so-slightly at the blood that dribbled down the toy as the fox whined and tried to pull himself free. He pushed it in and deeper, watching the blonde for the right reaction.

Naruto winced and gasped, his vision blurring with tears so he closed his eyes as the toy slid in and out of him. He gasped and groaned, but when he felt a jolt of fire rush through him, he moaned.

Sasuke smirked at this reaction and pulled the toy out and shoved it in hard, hitting that spot and getting a loud cry.

"That's it, Naruto, scream… Come on you know you want to scream." He coaxed him, grabbing his erection and squeezing it hard as he thrust the toy in harder this time. Naruto's eyes rolled back as he began to ride the toy, moaning in pleasure.

He could distinctly hear Kyuubi saying something about heat, but his mind went blank as the toy was shoved hard into his prostate and his balls were squeezed for all they were worth and he screamed out in pleasure as he came and fell unconscious once more.

Sasuke smirked at his sleeping kitsune as he licked up the sweet milk he spilt onto his stomach and then untied his legs, keeping his hands bound to the head board. He walked over to a machine on the floor and flicked a switch. It opened up and a tray of frozen and a tray of heated toys came out. He smirked; this was going to be fun.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see he was sitting on his knees on two stools, one leg on each. His hands were tied tightly together and they were tied to a long rope that was allowing him to sit comfortably on the stools before he was jerked up word so he was on his knees and trying not to fall.

"I didn't know you were such a light weight Naruto." Sasuke said as he tied the end of the rope to a hook on the wall keeping the blonde on the stools.

"Tsk, bastard, quit it!" Naruto demanded spiting in his face when he was standing in front of him.

Sasuke wiped the spit from his face as he stood face to face with his little blonde. He smirked evilly as Naruto's once angry face was replaced with wide-eyed fear. He grabbed blonde locks, surprised at the liquidly feel to it, and pulled his head back and bit at his neck.

"Ah! Sto-stop!!" he whimpered as Sasuke let hickey after hickey on the blonde's neck.

"You lost Dobe. You screamed and came beautifully." He growled out into his ear, as he moved down and bit the junction where neck met shoulder. Naruto hissed and felt him self harden at the pain as it went down to his left nipple.

Sasuke sucked on the little dusky nipple until it was blue with a hickey and did the same to the other one. Naruto tried to move himself but he couldn't with out hurting himself.

"Te-teme…" he called.

"Hn?" he hummed as he trailed soft kisses down Naruto's taut stomach muscles and began to bite harshly along the seal that kept Kyuubi in.

"Ahhh!! St-stop… no!!" He tried to move, but the painful pleasure was too much, Kyuubi was going haywire in his cage.

Sasuke got to the navel and tongue fucked it as Naruto gasp a shuddering gasp as he cummed on Sasuke's black shirt.

Noticing the sudden heat and wetness on the front of his shirt, Sasuke pulled back and gave Naruto a glare. Said fox mewled weakly at the intensity that was coming off of his eyes and felt himself harden again… What was going on he felt so hot…

"Naughty little kitten, you got my shirt dirty… I'll need to punish you." He removed his shirt and tossed it to the side somewhere. He walked to the night stand that was behind the blonde and grabbed a few things off of it.

Naruto trembled and tried to get comfortable, but when he shifted, his arms felt like they would pop off of his torso. He tried to pull himself up but his weight was too much and he felt even heavier. Kyuubi was still sprawled on the floor of his cage, thoroughly wet and releasing wave after wave of heat through out the blonde's body.

"There… don't you look cute." He opened his eyes, confused as to when he closed them and saw a set of fox ears tied onto his head and a collar on his neck with an Uchiha crest on it. "Now everyone will know you belong to me and me alone." He growled out pulling the hook and crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Naruto opened his mouth and let Sasuke dominant the kiss as he then growled back and then bit his lip and pulled back.

Sasuke cursed seeing the fox's bolder looking whisker marks as Naruto got a real feral look to his face as he thrust down on his feet, purring as the Uchiha wiped the blood from his lip.

"Aw, did Naru-chan make Sasuke-sama bleed? Naru-chan needs to be punished…" he purred out.

Sasuke smirked, so this was the demonic heat that Jiraiya had old him about when Naruto went missing on his birthday, well then let's make the best of this while it lasted. He grabbed Naruto's hair and forced his head back and licked along the column of his throat and then biting his Adams apple.

"Yes, you need to be punished Naruto… And I have the perfect toys to do so." As he said that he took the frozen cock ring and thrust it onto Naruto's erection, but pulled it back up and thrusting it down again. He did this until he felt Naruto trembling, a sign of release, but shoved it to the base and left him there on the brink of insanity as he pulled back and chuckled.

"Mas-ter… please…" He begged, but Sasuke only laughed darkly at him as he lightly flicked his nose and said, "No." With that he walked around the stools and grabbed Naruto's firm round back side in his hands.

Naruto yelped feeling him lick his crack and then tease his entrance with the tip of his tongue before something metallic and hot was forced in. he whimpered as Kyuubi healed the flesh and then withered again.

Naruto's senses were going haywire like Kyuubi, his hearing was intensified to an uncomfortable level, to where he could hear Sasuke's breathing like he was right in his ears, and his nostrils were filled with the strong masculine scent of Sasuke and his evident arousal.

His sensitivity was beyond hypersensitive. He was practically screaming from pleasure with every touch, every sensation. His eyes were closed but he could clearly see that smug smirk on the bastard's face and he could almost taste him through his scent…

"I wonder if I hit this will you sing for me?" Sasuke mused aloud before he struck the metallic object in his kitsune's entrance. Naruto gasped feeling the vibrations ring through out his body and when he moaned his voice hitched and sounded like an angel singing softly.

Sasuke liked the sound and hit it softer this time, getting a lower moan. He played a soft melody in his dobe's ass and listened as said fox voiced his music so beautifully. When he was done with his music lesson he pulled the toy out to show Naruto that it was a butt plug that acted as vibrator as well as a tuning fork.

"I have to say; you sing beautifully, koi…" And with that he pulled the cock ring off as Naruto came again and from the lack of control he had on his body, he relived himself on the floor. Sasuke saw this and nuzzled his lower back as he said in a dead voice, "Koi that was very naughty. Do you like being punished?" He asked slipping a piping hot cock ring on his half-mast erection and an ice cold vibrator into his orifice.

Naruto cried in pain as his body convulsed and Sasuke spanked him hard on his round globes, being sure to make them purple from the abuse. Once Naruto was crying, he turned on the toy and watched as the blond kicked and screamed in pleasure, but from his position his arms were going to pop out. He quickly cut him lose and watched him wither on the ground.

Using his foot to turn him on his back, he smirked down at the blonde as he used his heel to knead his erection. Naruto's eyes rolled back as his body released heat waves and a sickly sweet smell into the room.

"That's right Kyuubi… make him wild…" he put more pressure, loving how he arched off the floor, moaning his name in ecstasy. Naruto screamed in pleasure as the Uchiha abused his cock, his mind was shutting down and his senses were dulling soon he was lifeless once more, sleeping deeply as the Uchiha stopped and picked him up.

"Koi?"

Silence.

"Dobe?"

Silence.

"_**Kit, open the gate now, or else this will never happen again."**_

"_But how do I do that?"_

Kyuubi pointed to his heart and said:

"_**Do you want him yes or no? Let your heart decide for you for once.**_"

Naruto closed his eyes and let all thoughts die. He heard his heart beat and Kyuubi's the two thumping slowly in his mind, then there was a third, it was strong and it was calming. He relaxed, his chakra melding with Kyuubi's as the seals on the cage vanished and the doors opened.

Sasuke had panicked when Naruto's heart began to slow down and he was worried that he might have killed him, but a sudden burst of Chakra surrounded him and his room vanished into darkness before a large limestone and crystal cavern appeared.

"What is this?"

"_**It's my home, Uchiha. I am free to use my powers because Kit is free to love without fear. This is no illusion, this is realm and you will do this right. No more toys no more pain, no more suffering and no more sorrow. I will keep guard until you two are finished, this clone will last as long as Naruto stay's awake, now I will take my leave."**_

The large fox vanished and in its place was Naruto, dressed in a fine silk kimono, resting on his side. Sasuke looked down to see a yukata on him and that the floor was littered in fur pelts and pillows.

He crawled over to Naruto and gently brushed his hand over his cheek. "Naruto? Naruto, wake up…"

He stirred a little before his eyes fluttered open and looked about.

"Where-?"

"The fox's den… I'm sorry, I'm sorry for how I treated you, please forgive me?"

Naruto looked at him for a moment, searching his eyes for hints or clues, but smiled and kissed him. Sasuke was stunned but kissed him back pinning him down on the makeshift bed.

"Sa-ke… off…"

"Not this time… I'm going to show you how much you mean to me…" he growled out, the blonde submitting to him.

"Not that… I said take the kimonos off." He pouted as Sasuke blushed, feeling foolish.

They stripped down until they were bare and Naruto leaned down to lick at Sasuke's weeping erection. He hissed and grabbed his hair in a tight fist and nudging his lips with the tip of his pride.

"Suck it."

"Then dominate me. I won't do a thing unless you dominate me." Naruto growled out.

Sasuke pulled his head back and he gasped, but got a mouth full of cock. He was forced firmly, but lovingly on the hard-on, letting Sasuke fuck him in the mouth. Sasuke loosened his grip on his hair and began to pet his head encouraging him to continue on his own.

Naruto licked from base to tip and nipped at the vein under the cock. Sasuke growled deeply in his chest and the blonde mewled, opening his mouth to deep throat his seme. Sasuke was amazed at how tight his mouth was and how good it felt swallowing him whole, but he was nearing his limit and he wanted to release in the blonde, not his mouth.

"Enough turn around and bring your ass up."

"Fuck off teme—ah!?" He cried feeling that familiar stinging on his backside.

"_**Kit, you are in no position to argue with the seme, you submitted ages ago, now take it."**_ Kyuubi growled holding the whip in his hand.

"Perv!" Naruto yelled, turning to fight with Kyuubi, all the while shaking his backside in Sasuke's face.

He snarled at Kyuubi when he pounced and sheathed himself to the hilt in Naruto. Naruto gasped and his mind went blank at the sudden intrusion, but he regained control hearing Sasuke's breathy but deep voice snap at Kyuubi to leave so he can make Naruto his.

"_**Calm down brat, I was only making sure Naruto was behaving… try rubbing his gut, gets him riled like a true vixen."**_ Kyuubi suggested and vanishing again.

Naruto laid on his chest, his ass in the air with Sasuke seated tot eh hilt in him. He was trying to adjust to the length and the girth, but it wasn't working. Sasuke seeing the pain racing across his blonde's face reached under him with both arms and slowly fisted his erection and gently dug his nails across the seal. Naruto moaned loudly as he thrust back onto Sasuke.

"M-m-move…"

Sasuke smirked remembering that he wanted to be dominated so he pushed in as far as he could go and then pulled out. Naruto gasped and was about to protest when he was shot forward from the force of Sasuke's penetration. He moaned as he kept it slow, but hard and controlling, if he tried to speed up, Sasuke would force him flat and bit his back as a warning not to step out of his position. It was wonderful.

"Unh, Sasu-Sa-ke…onegai…onegai, more-ahh!"

"You want more want Naruto? Power, speed or force?" He asked, thrusting in with each word.

"Fa-fas-" He screamed as the pace was picked up, he was being fucked into the bedding as Sasuke sped up. He tried to stay up but he kept collapsing, this annoyed Sasuke a bit but worried him that Naruto might hurt himself so he flipped him on is back and hooked his arms under his knees bending him almost in half as he thrust into the newly found angle striking his prostate with vigor.

Naruto screamed and begged for more as Sasuke pounded him deeper and deeper and before anyone knew it, Naruto came hard, clenching his tight walls even tighter around Sasuke's manhood forcing him to cum deep and hard inside of Naruto.

"Sa…ai-ai…shi-shiteru…ima-imasu…" He panted out before falling prey to the darkness of sleep. Sasuke pulled him close as they laid there still joined as one and said, "And I you, Naru-chan…"

Kyuubi smirked seeing the to slowly fall asleep, he took them back before his cloned body burst into fine smoke and his charka returned to Naruto's body….

In the morning after, Sasuke shot up n bed when his front door was blasted inward. "Uchiha! Where is he!?"

He groaned the Hokage must have noticed the lack of complaints about the angel sleeping beside him. He was about to get up when she burst in to see them intimately joined and that Naruto was curled up against his side, sleeping peacefully.

"Ah-so it's true…Damn that Bloodhoarder." He blinked, the insane lady who was obsessed with blood? "Though the video Alrye sent was pretty damn impressive…" She mused. "Alrye-sensei!?" He pulled form Naruto and shoved the Hokage out of the room and ran to shut the curtains. "This can't be any worse…"

Meanwhile across town in city hall…

"We welcome you to our special lesson on infiltrating and spying. Now what you are about to see is not for the light-hearted or the faint, and the occasional stream of blood happens to be mine, don't ask about it just watch." Alrye said as she pushed play on the remote and the lights shut off.

Not even five minutes into the video and everyone passed out seeing that asexual Sasuke was doing Naruto.

"Huh? Oopsie, I for got to rewind the tape, silly me." The two girls giggled.

XxXxXxX

Alrye: And end! I hoped you all enjoyed the fic! Muffin I hope you enjoyed the fic and I can't wait to hear from you!

Bloodhaorder: Well… I'm impressed; it lost its edge toward the end though.

Alrye: Sorry, I got side tracked… but what's done is done, thank you my lovely assistant and like I said earlier, review, flame, do what you want. But remember one thing, do onto others that which you wish to be done to you.

B and A: MUFFIN, WE LOVE YOU!!


End file.
